1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicle seat systems and methods of folding and tumbling the same.
2. Background Art
Certain automotive vehicles, such as multi-purpose vehicles, provide the capability to carry a relatively large number of passengers or a relatively large volume of cargo. In some vehicles, available cargo volume may be increased by removing one or more seats. In other vehicles, available cargo volume may be increased by re-positioning one or more of the seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,349 to Richter et al. is an example of a seat that may be re-positioned. According to Richter et al., a latch mechanism is connected between a seat back member and a seat cushion member. The latch mechanism selectively controls pivotal movement of the seat back member relative to the seat cushion member. A mounting mechanism associated with each of front and rear seat legs is co-operable with a respective attachment member affixed to the vehicle floor. This permits movement of the seat cushion member from a first in-use position within the vehicle to a second forwardly translated stowed position within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,931 to Kargilis et al. is another example of a seat that may be re-positioned. According to Kargilis et al., a longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat is supported on a bi-level seat frame for movement from an occupant in-use position to a compact fold-flat position. The vehicle seat includes a seat cushion and a seat back. The bi-level seat frame includes a front lower portion slidably supported on front track assemblies. The bi-level seat frame also includes a rear elevated portion slidably supported on rear track assemblies. A pair of forward upright links have lower ends pivoted on the seat frame front portion for rotation about a first transverse axis. The pair of forward upright links also have upper ends pivoted to associated front underlying portions of the seat cushion for rotation about a second transverse axis. A pair of upstanding laterally spaced arms have lower ends fixed to an aft end of the seat cushion and upper ends pivoted to an intermediate portion of the seat back for rotation about a third transverse axis. The seat back has its lower portion pivoted to a pair of pivot mounts on the seat frame elevated portion for rotation about a fourth transverse pivot axis. Upon the seat back being unlatched and pivoted forwardly about the pivot mounts, the seat cushion undergoes conjoint parallelogram movement about the four pivot axes to a stowed position adjacent the floor of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,670 to Macey is yet another example of a seat that may be re-positioned. According to Macey, a forward edge of a seat base is mounted to a pivoting front leg. A rearward edge of the seat base is supported by a roller or pin riding in a longitudinal track on a load floor of the vehicle. The seat back is pivotally mounted to a fixed point on the load floor of the vehicle. The seat back is also connected to the seat base by an articulating link. The articulating link is pivotally mounted to the seat back and to the seat base at the roller so that the lower end of the link follows the longitudinal track on the load floor of the vehicle.